1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print management-relating technique, specifically to a print management device that manages printing of an image. The invention also relates to a corresponding method that causes a computer including an information storage module that stores information and an information transmitter receiver module that sends and receives information via a network, to manage printing of an image, and a storage medium that stores a corresponding program which is installable in a computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One proposed print management device allows only specific persons in a preset range to see uploaded images and download the uploaded images (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 2003-131853). This prior art print management device allocates a password to browsing, downloading, and printing of each album page exclusive for each registered user including multiple images uploaded from a computer of the registered user and, in response to only successful authentication of the password, gives permission to browse, download, and print the corresponding album page. This print management device receives an order for printing selected images in the browsed album page at a print center and delivering resulting prints, in response to a request from one of the specific persons with successful authentication of the password.